Descendants
by FelinaTheDevil22
Summary: "There are 2 kinds of fighters: those who fight because they hate, and those who fight because they love." ―Criss Jami. Go inside for details. Rated M for Altaira's language and her habit of always getting injured. This was only made to help with stretching my mind, so... Yeah.
1. Summary and info

"There are 2 kinds of fighters: those who fight because they hate, and those who fight because they love."  
― **Criss Jami**

Being tortured for who knows how long with the Animus, and going through Ezio's and Altair's memories is not fun at all. Being the daughter of Desmond Miles could never be easy either. Now, what would happen if a Piece of Eden and a clock had a child? Obviously, a clock that is a Piece of Eden and can control time. Now, imagine being in the Animus and going through another memory, and the Animus is attacked by the clock. Altaira has to fix this and get back to her time, before she is stuck there.

But even after seeing all the memories, it hurt more when seeing them in real life.

* * *

 **More info on Altaira:**

 _Name:_ Altaira Auditore Miles, daughter of Desmond Miles and Lucinda Miles.

 _Age:_ 19

 _Description:_ stand at 5'10 with dark brown spikey pixie cut hair, tanned olive skin, and stormy grey eyes.

Assassin uniform; black tight pants with grey steel-toed boots that go just under her knee, a tight black short sleeved shirt that is covered with a white coat and hood. A red sash is tied around her waist.

 _Uses:_ hidden blades, smoke bombs, guns, crossbows, a dagger and a sword.

 _Personality:_ A lot like her ancestor Ezio, and has her father's selflessness and bravery.

 _Backstory:_ Her father had died when her mother was pregnant with her, sacrificing himself to protect the planet from the Second Disaster. Altaira lives with her mother in Nevada, and serves the Assassins. Also the descendant of Ezio Auditore da Firenze and Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad.


	2. The beginning

Altaira could vaguely hear alarms as she jumped to another roof. She was going through one of Ezio's memories, as usual. She had been going through both his and Altair's memories for a while now, and was only let out of the Animus when absolutely needed.

 **"Something is interfering with the systems!"** A male voice shouted.

 **"Are we able to get her out?"** Another male voice asked.

 **"No; if we do, her mind will be trapped in the Animus until we can get her back into her body. There is also a slight chance she could die from the amount of power surging into the Animus."**

 **"Can you get rid of the interference?"**

 **"No, it's too powerful-"**

The voices cut off, as did her moving. The memory suddenly went white, and Altaira could feel pain in her head, and she fell to her knees. She clutched her head, and realised she was no longer Ezio, but herself.

 **"The Path is not going how it should,"** A mysterious voice – a male, she realised a moment later – said. **"We need someone who can protect the Auditore family. Are you willing to protect your ancestors?"**

Altaira frowned, and slowly felt the pain lessen as she looked up at the man, asking, "What kind of question is that? Of course, but what is the point? Have they finally done something to the Animus to make this? Wow, thanks you damn Templars."

 **"The Templars have only helped with putting you in the Animus,"** the man answered. **"All will be explained through your mission. Are you ready to take arms and protect the Auditore family?"**

Altaira paused, thinking it over. This was all probably a trick, but what choice did she have? If the Templars had managed to make it look like it wasn't them, it wouldn't matter what she chose, because she would have to do it anyway. She would have to go through the memories again. But, what if this _was_ actually real?

That little bit of hope she had been holding onto for 15 years sprang up, and Altaira couldn't resist as she said, "Yes. I know this is just another Templar trick, so if I said no I would have to do it anyway. So yeah, might as well do it."

 **"This is no Templar trick, little one,"** The man said, and handed her a gold watch with the Assassin's symbol on it. **"Make history right again; protect your ancestor, Ezio Auditore da Firenze."**

And everything went black.


	3. Meeting Ezio Auditore- Altaira style

This is the watch: s-media- cache-ak0.p /736x/63/ff/7e/63 ff7e469aa0cff282acd6c81a e8dc10 .jpg Just remove the spaces, and it'll work.

 ***Throws a grenade at the plot bunnies* Honestly, I have enough fanfics to work on, and the bunnies are no help. Also, I used Google translate, so I apologize if anything is wrong.**

 **R &R Please!**

* * *

Altaira took the watch out of her pocket, glaring at it as she grumbled, "What do you want me to do, you stupid watch? It's been a day now, and I have yet to approach the Auditore family! Argh, useless piece of junk…"

She sighed in annoyance, pocketing the watch and looked at the scenery before her, which was just a whole lot of buildings of Italy. She currently stood on a roof, her stormy grey eyes focusing on one building where the Auditore family resided. Was it even a good idea to approach the family? Altaira wondered. _Probably not… Maybe it is best to protect them without them knowing about me. But Giovanni could help me. Maybe if I arranged a meeting with him? Argh, why bother? This is just another Templar trick, so what use is it to do anything?_ _And I can't stop this. I guess I should do what I want, since it won't really influence anything. Thanks a lot, you Templars._

Sighing again, Altaira put her hood back on, and went to climb down from the building when she heard familiar words and voices.

"We were just talking about you. I'm surprised to see you here; I thought the Pazzi had others to do their dirty work."

Altaira stood at the edge of the roof, watching the scene with narrowed eyes. She remembered this memory. It was, after all, how Ezio got the scar.

"It's your family that cries for guards when there's trouble!" Vieri's voice shouted. "Afraid to handle things yourself?"

"Your sister seemed quite satisfied with the handling I gave her!" Ezio's voice shouted, and Altaira had to force herself not to laugh.

Shaking her head, she sat down, her legs dangling off the edge as she watched the scene in amusement. With a sigh, she looked at the water, her thoughts wondering. _Maybe I could introduce myself now… Nah, not the best idea. I'll just leave them to sort it out, then follow them. Should be easy… Hopefully._

"Hey, you are not allowed up here!" A voice shouted.

 _Me and my big mouth_ , Altaira mentally groaned, standing up and facing the Templar coming towards her. Clearing her throat, she lowered her voice slightly to conceal her identity, "Oh, I am so sorry. I will leave now."

"You better, testa di cazzo (head of dick/dickhead)," the Templar growled.

Altaira couldn't help it. She drew out her sword, snarling, "L'inferno hai appena detto, stronzo? (The hell you just say, asshole?)"

"You heard me, puttana (whore)." The Templar took out his sword, and charged towards her.

Altaira blocked the slash, throwing in a punch to the Templar's gut and then kicked him between the legs. The Templar fell, shouting in pain and before she could do any more damage, he swung his sword.

Altaira roared in pain when the sword slashed her left shoulder, and just as she went to attack back, the Templar kicked her.

Altaira took a few steps back to regain her balance, but then began to fall, and she screamed as she let her sword go, "You succhia cazzi (cocksucker)!"

Suddenly, someone caught her, the person grunting and she hissed in pain from the sudden shoot of pain in her arm. Altaira groaned, "That stupido bastardo (stupid bastard) is gonna pay for that. Argh…"

"Are you alright, signora?" A familiar voice asked, and Altaira's eyes widened.

Looking up at Ezio, she replied weakly, "Not the first time I've been attacked by a Templar, sir… Ah, I feel dizzy… I couldn't have lost that much blood… Then again, I haven't had anything to eat or drink for a while…" Her eyes started to droop, and at that moment Altaira didn't really care if she fell asleep. She felt so exhausted. "Just… Leave me here, will ya? I can… Care for myself… Later…"

Darkness clouded her vision, and the last thing she heard was another male voice saying in panic, "Come on, let's take her to the family doctor!"

~0o.o0~

Altaira groaned in pain, her eyes fluttering open, seeing a ceiling. She looked around, and realised with a start she was in someone's room.

She sat up quickly, only to curse loudly and put a hand to her head from the onslaught of dizziness. _What in the Hell happened? Oh wait… The Templar… Merda (shit), my sword! Hopefully the guy who saved me has it… Who was it?_ Altaira groaned in dismay when she remembered who had caught her. _Well merda, can this day get any worse?_

Grumbling, she took her covers off, and realised with a start she only had her pants, and was wearing a tunic that defiantly didn't belong to her. She put a hand to her injured shoulder, feeling the bandages and winced slightly when she pressed a finger too hard against the wound. _Argh that is going to scar… Wait… The watch!_

She looked through her pockets, only to curse loudly when her watch wasn't there. Slowly moving her body, Altaira looked around as her bare feet landed softly on the floor. Her features were soon one of relief when she saw the watch on a dressing table. _Oh thank God…_

Smiling in relief, she slowly stood up, forcing the dizziness to the back of her head. She stood there for a few moments, and after she regained her surroundings, she slowly walked to the dressing table, and frowned when she realised how sore her body was. _How long was I out? Must have been a while… Maybe a day or two? Then again, I haven't eaten for a while so I may have only been out for a few hours…_

Grabbing the watch and putting it in her pants pocket, she looked at herself in the mirror. Her light olive skin looked pale, and her short dark brown pixie cut hair was a mess, and her stormy grey eyes were dull. Sighing, she used her hands to fix her hair, and managed to make it look decently presentable. _Now, where are my… Ah, there they are._

She grabbed her boots, sat on the bed and slowly put her boots on, mindful of her injured shoulder. She didn't mind pain, she could handle it, but right now she wasn't in the mood to feel the pain, telling her she was still alive.

Standing up, Altaira walked slowly to the door, grabbing the handle then pausing, straining her ears to hear anyone walking by. Satisfied no one was there, she quietly opened the handle and opened it, stepping out and closing the door with a soft _click_.

Her smile a bit bigger with her small accomplishment, she walked down the hallway slowly, making sure not to make a sound.

Soon enough, she reached a doorway, and it must have been the lounge room, judging by how the Auditore family (except Giovanni) were there. Maria and Claudia were knitting, Petruccio was sitting on the floor and reading a book, and Ezio and Federico were lounging on the couch, Ezio boasting about something.

Smiling at the sight, Altaira decided not to ruin the scene, and instead began turning around, when Petruccio's voice stopped her. "Sei sveglio! Non è una cattiva idea di andare in giro quando si è ferito? (I used Google translate, so I apologise if it's wrong: You're awake! Isn't it a bad idea to be walking around when you are sore?)"

Altaira turned around, smiling as she answered, "Non è la prima volta che sono stato ferito, ragazzo (It is not the first time that I have been wounded, boy)"

"Not the first time?" Claudia gaped. "What are you, an animal?"

"No, I simply live the life of a boy; it's more fun," Altaira grinned at the disgusted Claudia, then bowed, saying, "I am Altaira Miles _da Inghilterra_ (of England). And of your names, may I ask?"

After everyone introduced themselves (and trying not to blanch at Ezio's flirting), Altaira smiled and said, "Thank you for caring for me. Um, do you know where my shirt is? It's just, it's the only clothing I have, so I am quite… Attached to it."

"Annetta has gone to wash them," Federico spoke up. "Just out of curiosity, are you Arabic, because your first name sounds a lot like it."

"I am Arabic, English, Italian and a few other things," Altaira replied, not having to lie for that answer. "I was born in England, and have learnt to also speak Italian and Arabic." _Thanks to Ezio and Altair_ , she added silently with amusement.

"Che cosa è l'Inghilterra come (What is England like)?" Petruccio asked.

"It's good, but not as good as Firenze; truly, this place is the most beautiful city. Except for the guards; they are annoying, to say the least. Um, Ezio, did you happen to see a sword at all?"

"Yes, it is back in the guest room," Ezio replied, giving her one of his 'charming' smiles. "But what is a beautiful lady like you doing running around with that."

"Protecting herself from bad people," Altaira replied, shrugging, and winced slightly at the stab of pain in her shoulder. "I was wondering if I could speak to the man of the house so I can thank him?"

"I will take you to meet him," Ezio said cheerfully, instantly at Altaira's side and holding an arm out, making her roll her eyes and had to force herself not to sigh in exasperation. _This is going to be a long day…_


	4. Fake background

After Ezio left, Altaira bowed, saying, "Thank you for your hospitality, sir. I am Altaira Miles _da Inghilterra_ (of England). You must be Giovanni Auditore da Firenze?"

"I am. I believe you are not here to just thank me?" Giovanni asked, raising an eyebrow from where he sat at his desk. _This is all a Templar trick, so why bother hiding the truth?_

Altaira nodded, leaning against the wall as she crossed her arms. "You are right, and I guess it is time to come clean. I cannot bear to see the death coming for your family, and you have a right to know of Ezio's future." She took out the watch and walked to the desk, where she placed the object. "This is a Piece of Eden, and that damn thing has sent me from the year 2015 to the 16th century. The only way to explain all this is to begin at the start..."

Altaira took a deep breath and began her story, "My real name is Altaira Auditore Miles, daughter of Desmond and Lucinda Miles, and also the descendant of Ezio Auditore da Firenze and Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad. When I was born, Templar's took me away from my mother; my father had died sacrificing himself to protect the planet from the Second Disaster. The Templar's have tortured me by making me go through the memories of Altair and Ezio. I know it's hard to believe, and I can give you proof."

"Which is?"

"When Ezio was born, you told him, 'Tu sei un Auditore. Sei un combattente. Perciò combatti! (You are an Auditore. You are a fighter. So fight!)'." Altaira answered.

Giovanni was quiet for a moment, then asked, "You said death is coming to my family?"

 _It's a Templar trick, so this really isn't going to affect anything, so here goes nothing…_

"Yeah. Uberto Alberti betrays you, and…" Altaira paused, then looked at him. "I'm better off explaining Ezio's whole life, since that way you will understand. It started when you introduced Ezio to Uberto on the day of the betrayal…"

~0o.o0~

It had been three days since Altaira had told Giovanni, and she knew with a heavy heart for what had to be done that day. After she had told him, Giovanni and Altaira had managed to come up with a good reason for her staying there. And because she was an assassin, Federico had been assigned to teach her. Federico only knew that she was an assassin and needed to be trained and guarded. Not that Altaira needed it; Giovanni had enforced it.

"So, your father works as a soldier?" Ezio asked from where he sat on the roof opposite her.

Altaira, Federico and Ezio had a day off today, so they decided to get to know each other better. Federico sat near his brother, while Altaira sat far away from them, facing the two brothers. Federico told her she should wear something 'non-threatening', so she kept her assassin clothes but only brought her hidden blade, dagger, sword, and smoke bombs with her and left her gun and crossbow hidden under the guestroom bed.

Nodding, Altaira said, "Yes, he is. Defiantly not a Templar, but he is a soldier non-the-less. He was originally placed in England, but after my mother died, he decided to be stationed here for a few months before we return home."

"Why are you staying with us though?"

"My father is a soldier, which means we would obviously have people who don't like him. We mostly had Templars having a go at us; trust me, I have personal experience with those bastards. Anyway, my father called in a favour from your father, so I'll be staying with you guys until our job here is done. Actually, both of them are distant relatives; second or third cousins, which technically means I'm kinda related to you guys." _More like directly related._

"Wait, what do you mean by personal experience with the Templars?" Federico asked, concern in his gaze.

Altaira snorted. "It means if they somehow managed to knock my father out – which is quite a few times – I would have to fight them. They could never do any of _those_ things to me since I was a hard opponent, which isn't 'proper' because I'm a lady. Please, I'd rather get in a bar fight and spend my night with the courtesans than keep my mouth shut and act like some noble princess. Yes, I prefer women over men, get over it." That got shocked looks from the males, making Altaira laugh. "What, never met a woman who has a mind of her own? I was raised with boys, my father taught me how to take a man down with a single punch, and I was toughened up with fighting to the death with Templars. When my mother was alive, she tried to drill in doing lady things, but obviously that didn't stick." Altaira had to bite her tongue from adding, _you and Altair's memories also helped with that._

"That's quite obvious," Ezio said wryly, shaking his head with a grin. "Have you ever acted like a lady?"

"Only when I have to get something that Templars are guarding," Altaira shrugged, giving him a lopsided smile. "Seriously, the amount of times I've had to get some materials is flabbergasting."

"What, like illegal materials?" Federico asked, eyes widening slightly.

"That was only once. OK, maybe a few times." Altaira waved it off, as if it was nothing, and to her it really wasn't. She had done far worse than that, so why would stealing bother her? "Any more questions?"

"Do you have an amante (lover)?" Ezio asked, giving her a charming smile.

Altaira let a rueful smile appear, looking away as she said softly, "Once." Suddenly, she laughed, realising how cliché she had acted and sounded. "It was a long time ago now, but I still remember her to this day." She had to force memories of Cristina out of her mind. The feeling of love, then loss… They weren't her memories, but she had relived them so many times she felt like it had been her life.

Shaking her head, Altaira said, "How about you two? Got anyone?"

"Not yet," Federico smiled, then smirked at Ezio. "But this one has too many."

"They can't resist my charms," Ezio said smugly, puffing his chest out from the stroke of his ego, making Altaira roll her eyes.

Without thinking, she asked, "Do you hear that, Ezio?" She paused, then grinned smugly at the confused Ezio. "That is the sound of no one caring."

"Ah, how you wound me!" Ezio mock cried, clutching his chest dramatically. "Have you nothing nice to say?"

"If I said something nice to you, I would be lying," Altaira snorted, earning a muffled laugh from Federico.

Ezio looked wounded, jutting out his lower lip as he whined, "You're so mean."

"Thank you," she replied, giggling.


	5. Accidents aren't always bad

"Where are we going?" Federico asked.

"You'll find out," Altaira grinned.

Federico, Ezio and Altaira were walking through the streets. They had finished their daily chores, and it was late afternoon when all three were free. And since she had been here for five days now, she decided to take them out and buy them some stuff. Food, to be exact.

As they walked, a song got stuck in her head, and she began humming the song.

"What song are you humming?" Ezio asked.

Altaira shook her head. "You wouldn't know it."

"Try us." Ezio snorted.

Altaira grinned. _They'll never guess what a future song is_. Then, she shook her head. "It doesn't matter. Come on, I have a surprise for you two. Oh, we're here!"

"A food shop?" Federico asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Altaira!" A voice shouted from the shop, the owner of the voice jumping over the table and landing next to her. He was in his thirties with pale skin, jet black hair in a loose ponytail and his gold eyes were alight with joy. Shaban, his name was. "It is good to see you again!"

Altaira laughed, hugging the man. While she had been staying here, she had ran into him and they had become good friends after she saved Shaban from being beaten by guards. And, slightly by accident, he found out she was an assassin, but he didn't seem to mind. "You as well, brother!" She let him go, and gestured to her two friends. "This is Ezio and Federico Auditore da Firenze. Guys, this is Shaban Manero da Venezia (from Venice)."

Shaban shook hands with the two men, then turned back to me, grinning widely. "I'll go get the food, then? You lot go ahead to the place and I'll catch up."

Altaira shook her head. "No, we will stay and help you."

"Donna testarda (stubborn woman)," Shaban said, rolling his eyes as he entered the shop and shortly came back with two baskets, and Altaira grabbed one before the older man could protest. "A belladonna (pretty woman) like yourself should not be carrying such heavy things."

Altaira rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Come one, let's get going to the spot, shall we?"

 **TIME SKIP** (Because I can't be bothered with writing about walking)

"Now, who's hungry?" Altaira asked, grinning. Ezio and Federico sat beside each other against a wall, Shaban opposite them and Altaira sat against the wall, sitting between them and the two baskets in front of her.

"I am!" Ezio yelled cheerfully.

Laughing, she opened one basket, and they all had a sweet roll, two sweet biscuits, and a cup of wine each. She took a sip of her wine, enjoying its buttery taste. It was one of those wines that had been aged in oak and was generally rich and flat; it had a cream-like texture that hits the middle of your tongue almost like oil or butter and has a smooth finish. It was one of her favourite wines of this era.

Obviously Ezio had also taken a sip, because he exclaimed, "Successone (wow)! How much did this cost?"

Before she could tell Ezio that it was none of his business, Shaban said, "She paid almost a thousand florins for it."

Altaira looked away sheepishly from the shocked looks of Ezio and Federico, mumbling, "It wasn't that much…"

"How did you get that much money?" Federico exclaimed.

She grinned cheekily at him. "Some people offered to help, AKA I burrowed their money for eternity."

Ezio shook his head. "You are…"

"Stubborn, stupid, crazy, needs medical attention?" Shaban asked helpfully, laughing when Altaira glared at him.

"I think the words you're looking for are amazing, utterly beautiful, and the best friend you will ever have," Altaira said, grinning. Noticing she still had her hood on, she went to take it off when she saw a woman about to be ran over by three young boys.

Standing up and tipping her wine on the grass, Altaira darted forward just as one of the boys crashed into the woman's shoulder, making the woman shriek and fall. Altaira caught her, an arm around the woman's waist, who was staring up at her with wide emerald green eyes.

Altaira's breath caught at the woman's beauty. Her skin was a beautifully pale, with freckles lightly dusting her cheeks, as well as a bit of pink.

Snapping back to reality before her eyes could travel down, Altaira asked, "Are you all right, signora?"

"I am fine," the woman answered, giving Altaira a smile that made her cheeks warm. "Thank you for saving me."

"It is quite all right," Altaira replied, helping the woman stand up and drew her arm back, only lingering for another second than what was necessary. "I'm Altaira."

"Valentina," the woman replied.

Altaira smiled at her. "Um, well, the boy has run off with his friends, so I don't get to tell him off… Some boys, huh?"

Valentina chuckled. "Yes. Well, I best be going. It was a pleasure meeting you, dolce (sweet). Till we meet again." Then she pecked Altaira's cheek, and turned around, walking away.

Altaira's cheeks flamed, stuttering, "I- ah… W-what?"

A hand clapped her shoulder, and she realised it was Shaban, who said gleefully, "I believe you have a date, sorella (sister)."

Altaira grinned stupidly.


	6. Presents to remember

The grin was still in place as they arrived home with a basket in hand, Shaban saying his goodbyes and leaving to his own house. After a race on the roofs, Ezio, Federico and Altaira arrived just in time for dinner.

"Just in time," Ezio said, grinning, and looked towards Altaira. "If you keep smiling like that, your face will stay like that."

Altaira laughed. "It doesn't sound that bad. Anyway, what do you think is for dinner?"

"Probably something delicious," Federico replied, opening the door and letting Ezio and Altaira in first before entering himself. "So, when do you think you'll meet Valentina again?"

"Tomorrow," Altaira answered instantly, then at his confused look, she mouthed, 'Eagle Vision'.

Federico rolled his eyes. "Of course. Come on, let's go eat."

"You guys go ahead, I'm gonna pop this basket in the guest room and hide it so we can have it as lunch tomorrow." Altaira said, then ran to the guest room, hiding the basket under the bed and then made her way to the table. Just in time to, because the others were coming to the table too.

Altaira sat next to Ezio, Federico, Petruccio and Claudia opposite them, and Maria and Giovanni at either end of the table. Annetta soon came out with the food with the help of two other servants. The food was "Fritters" with Elderberry Flowers, bread and wine (but Petruccio had water).

She sipped the wine, and at the moment she wished she could slowly sip it on a leather chair. Ah, a cigar box taste… How Altaira loved those wines.

She was drawn out of her small amount of bliss when Giovanni asked, "So, how was your trip through the city?"

"It was great," Ezio boasted. "Altaira got us a basket of sweet rolls, assorted sweet biscuits, and some wine that cost her almost a thousand florins. It was delicious."

Altaira nodded. "Yes, the wine was nice. Actually, I'll be bringing a bottle over for one of our dinners soon. When I have the money again."

Federico gave her a knowing look, and she grinned cheekily at him, making the older male huff slightly, and a smile on his face.

With that, they ate in silence, occasionally talking, and Altaira enjoyed the feeling of peace and harmony in the room. They wouldn't have many of these days left, and Altaira wanted to enjoy it as much as she could.

* * *

After dinner, Altaira decided to go to bed early, tired from the day. After saying goodnight to everyone (and trying not to hit Ezio from his stupid comment), she entered her room, closing the door behind her and making her way to her bed.

After taking her shirt off, Altaira looked at herself in the mirror, her stormy grey eyes looking at the fresh scar on her left shoulder. It was around one and a half centimetres thick, starting from the front top part of the shoulder, travelling diagonally and stopping just above her left breast. Her first scar in Florence. Great.

Sighing, she grabbed an old shirt, kicking off her pants and boots and snuggled under the covers of the bed.

* * *

"I'm going to Monteriggioni? With Petruccio?" Altaira asked, dumb founded.

Giovanni nodded from where he sat behind his desk. "Yes; you will be leaving the instant Ezio goes to deliver the letters tomorrow. I will… Deal with the betrayal."

Altaira nodded, looking at the ground as she said softly, "I understand." She looked at him. "What of Federico? Does he know?"

"Yes; he has chosen to stay here," Giovanni sighed sadly, staring at the desk.

"Federico is a strong man," Altaira said, smiling sadly. "All he wants is for his family to be safe."

"I know." Giovanni cleared his throat. "Well, I suggest you and Petruccio start packing. After that, you are free to do whatever you want for the rest of the day. Maybe say goodbye to your new friends."

Altaira nodded and turned on her heel, opening the door and shutting it with a sad sigh, but a small smile danced at her lips at being able to meet her friends again, even if it was the last time. Then again, maybe it won't be.

* * *

After packing the bags, Altaira had slipped away before Ezio and Federico could find her, and now she was sitting atop the baker's roof, Shaban sitting next to her.

"So, you will be leaving tomorrow," Shaban said, sadness laced in his voice.

Altaira nodded, "Yeah. I'm gonna miss you, friend. Maybe we will meet again."

"But what if I don't recognize you by then?" Shaban asked helplessly. "What if we have both changed by then?"

Altaira smiled. "Even if you don't recognize me, I will be able to recognize you with this." She took out a necklace from her pocket; it was a necklace her mother had given her when she was born. It was rectangular shaped, with the Assassin's Creed symbol on it and was tied to a thin leather strip. Handing it to a surprised Shaban, she said, "I want you to have this; that way, if we ever do meet, at least I will be able to recognize you."

"I… Thank you," Shaban whispered, staring in awe at the necklace, then looked up at her. "What does the symbol stand for?"

"It stands for my creed," she replied. "We fight for peace."

Suddenly, Shaban hugged her and after getting over her surprise, Altaira hugged him back. She buried her head in the crook of his neck, and could smell his earthy scent, reminding her of a place where everything was calm.

Letting him go, she drew her head back, smiling at her best friend and saying, "Look after yourself, caro fratello (dear brother)."

"You as well, cara sorella (dear sister)."

* * *

It took a while to find Valentina, but soon enough Altaira had found Val.

Now, they stood side by side on a bridge, eyes gazing at the water.

"So, you are going to Monteriggioni," Valentina stated, casting a glance at Altaira, who nodded.

"Yes. I… I will be gone for a while, and won't be coming back here for months."

Valentina nodded, then asked, "But you will visit when you can, won't you?"

Altaira nodded, and turned so her side rested on the wood. "Yes, I will. But until then, well… I have a present for you."

Valentina turned to her, surprised. "You didn't have to."

Altaira smiled, and took out a small gift wrapped in paper and held together with a red bow. She handed it to Valentina. "Here, I hope you like it."

Valentina took the present, and opened it carefully, and gasped. "It's beautiful."

It was a silver and gold pocket watch, and small blue jewels shaped into the assassin's creed symbol. It defiantly wasn't cheap, and had to take almost every persons money pouch. Altaira smiled. "I'm glad you like it. I would love to chat longer, but, well, I have to get going…"

Suddenly, Valentina hugged her, and Altaira stilled. After a second, Altaira hugged her back, burying her face in the red hair, inhaling the sweet scent of rosemary and an undertone of peppermint.

"Don't go for too long," Valentina murmured, her voice muffled from being buried in the crook of Altaira's neck.

"I won't, I promise."


End file.
